


Elusive Training

by Quitalea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Pre-Series, Snowkid, Training, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quitalea/pseuds/Quitalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fic for Snowkid on FFN. All Anko wants to do is get some training in with her sensei, Orochimaru, but Jiraiya seems to have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for Snowkid on FanFiction .net. Obviously without the space in between FanFiction and .net.

Anko sighed as she stared at the white haired buffoon one the ground. This was supposed to be training trip. He was here why? No, better question. Why is he on the ground twitching?

“Hey, reject. Do you know where Orochimaru-sensei is?” A kick to the ribs prompted Jiraiya to point behind him. She glanced at the open field Jiraiya had pointed at then back at Jiraiya.

“Nice try. Now seriously, where is he?” A surge in chakra answered her question. Spinning on her heels she smiled at her sensei.

“Sensei, why is the reject here?”

“From his position I suspect he was peeping on Tsunade.” Walking over to the twitching heap Orochimaru inspected it more closely. “Are you dead?” He inquired.

The twitching heap's reply was to go still.

“I think you killed him sensei.” Anko proceeded to push Jiraiya to his back with her foot.

“We aren't that lucky. Now come on Anko-chan, we have much to do.” Smiling, Anko ran after her sensei. She loved training with Orochimaru.

XxXxX

Anko could only stare. Not only was Jiraiya here again, but he had somehow knocked out Orochimaru. He was now doing some victory dance that more resembled a frightened chicken.

“Do you have any idea what you've done, reject?” She growled out as she stomped towards Jiraiya.

“I have saved you from the evil that is my teammate fair maiden.” Striking a pose Jiraiya smiled broadly at Anko. Rolling her eyes she knocked him from his pose with a kick to the shin.

“No, all you've done is delay my training, again. Now fix him so I can train.” Jiraiya immediately set off to his task, grumbling about ungrateful brats the entire time. He didn't want to be kicked again. Within moments Orochimaru was back to the land of the conscious. Glaring at Jiraiya he got off the ground.

“Could you leave us alone? I'd actually like to give my apprentice some training before our allotted time is up.”

“Shut up teme! I'm only trying to save Anko from your evilness.” Swiftly dodging another shin shot he beamed at Anko. “Why don't you come with me. I'm much better company than the teme here.”

“For your information reject I actually like being with Orochimaru. We actually get something accomplished unlike you.”

“Oh, you hurt me so.” With a hand to his heart he gave a heavy sigh. “I can get just as much done as the teme here. In fact, I bet I can get more done in a day then he does.” This thought caused Jiraiya to nod his head. He knew he was right.

“If you're talking about your research, that is not work. What are you even going to use it for? You say you're writing some book but so far there's been no results.” Orochimaru asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. If his teammate was peeping on Tsunade for the fun of it he would be in a world of pain. That Orochimaru promised himself. Actually, he was in for a world of pain either way. He had peeped on Tsunade-hime. That was a just enough reason in itself.

“I already told you! I'm just trying to find a publisher. I already have the first book written.”

“So there's going to be more than one of these perverted books?” Anko asked in disgust.

“Hey! They're works of art! Icha Icha will be big someday! Don't dis them!”

“I highly doubt that. Now can you leave? Seriously, we've had to deal with you enough as it is.”

“I'm sorry fair maiden, for I can not. At least not until I have successfully saved you from Orochimaru's evil clutches.” Anko blinked at the display in front of her. Jiraiya had henged to look like some knight in an armor suit. He was bowing towards her while waving in Orochimaru's direction. The illusion of a castle was behind him and a white horse was standing a few meters from her. Putting her hands in the ram sign she dispelled the illusion with a scowl.

Suddenly a three story tall, two hundred foot long snake appeared and started chasing Jiraiya. Anko laughed to herself as she watched him flee. It would definitely never be boring with him around.

“Do you think he'll manage to live?” She inquired.

“Hopefully not.” Orochimaru replied before he turned to go back to the area they'd started in.

Glancing once more at the giant snake that was fading into the distance Anko smiled.

She hoped her time as Orochimaru's apprentice would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting requests of things to write. If you want to request something either PM me or ask for one in a review. Include details of what you want me to write. Be as specific as possible. I don't promise to accept the request, but I will review it, and whether or not I accept it I will get back to you.
> 
> Please Read and Review.
> 
> Ja ne ;]


End file.
